


Things To Be Scared Of

by MercuryGray



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray
Summary: The rumors followed him like cigarette smoke - that being from Boston his family was in with the Outfit, that his pre-war career as an accountant was pure fabrication, that he was a man no bullet could kill.There were a lot of rumors surrounding Lieutenant Speirs, and most of them had to do with death.(The one where Ron's a vampire.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Things To Be Scared Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktredshoes/gifts), [captainkilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkilly/gifts).



> Thy victims ere they yet expire  
> Shall know the demon for their sire,  
> As cursing thee, thou cursing them,  
> Thy flowers are withered on the stem.
> 
> -The Giaour, Lord Byron
> 
> For a prompt on one of my discord servers from @ktredshoes asking for Ron Speirs as a vampire.

The rumors followed him like cigarette smoke - that being from Boston his family was in with the Outfit, that his pre-war career as an accountant was pure fabrication, that he was a man no bullet could kill. Plenty of men in his own unit would freely and gladly admit that there had been plenty of times on D-Day where it seemed impossible that with everything flying around something hadn't hit him, but none of the aid men remembered treating him, and one particularly slow day when he'd stripped down for a wash it was immediately clear there wasn't a mark on him. New marks, that is. There were plenty of old ones - scars that old hands like the regimental surgeon, who'd seen his fair share of First War scraps, would have said came from a knife - or a sword, frankly. But who's running around Boston with a sword these days? Silly to think of it. Best to put it out of your mind.

And the further they got into Normandy, the wilder the rumors grew. Blithe had already shared the story about what Speirs had said that first day in his foxhole, about already being dead, and by now everyone had heard about him taking the last gun at Brecourt like a man possessed, and now, it seemed, another rumor was getting started, right here on the steps of this little monument while the men of Easy Company sat and ate lunch.

"I shit you not," Skip Muck was saying, "Takes a pack of smokes, passes 'em out, even gives 'em a light and then-" Skip raised an imaginary tommy gun and pantomimed firing down a line. "Hoses 'em. Just like in the movies. Well, Don was there. Don, you saw him, didn't you?"

Malarkey looked at the box from his rations, absentmindedly shredding a corner. "I...I don't know what I saw," he said, feeling uneasy.

But he knew exactly what he'd seen, what he'd heard - could still see it and hear it in his mind. The strike of the match, the sound of the drum on the gun emptying, the way his boot had caught in the mud as he turned to look. Dead, all of them, even the kid from Astoria - and Lieutenant Speirs crouching over one of the dead men, drinking greedily from a faintly throbbing artery, his eyes wild and wolf-like.

And there was no way in hell he could forget the way the Lieutenant had looked up at him, face covered in blood, nodded, and smiled, as if the two men were sharing a drink in a particularly crowded bar.

There weren't a lot of things that Don Malarkey was scared of, but Ron Speirs was now definitely one of them.


End file.
